


Hiding Out in the Kitchen

by moonlightdirection



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2663012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightdirection/pseuds/moonlightdirection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри — участник популярного бой-бэнда, он не обделен регулярным сексом, и у него есть целая неделя в Австралии. Он ни в чем не нуждается и особенно в парне. И если этот очаровательный парень, которого он встретил в пекарне, хочет чего-то большего — прекрасно, но это ничего не значит. Так ведь?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hiding Out in the Kitchen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/424892) by [LittleMousling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMousling/pseuds/LittleMousling). 



> https://ficbook.net/readfic/3237323 - на ФБ :)

Гарри отметил для себя около сорока кофеен, до которых он может дойти пешком из собственной квартиры. Он заходит в одну за другой, во время своих недолговременных перерывов, которые он проводит в Лондоне, но каждый раз случается все та же история. Он проскальзывает через черный выход дома, в котором живет, и добирается до кофейни незамеченным, но не проходит и получаса, – иногда хватает и пяти минут – как его замечают, через пару мгновений об этом уже знает весь твиттер, и начинается безумие.

Гарри благодарен тому, что у него есть фанаты. Они бы не смогли забраться так высоко без их преданной фанбазы, Hang Twenty не продержались бы на вершинах британских чартов без поддержки. Гарри счастливчик, он знает это. Просто… иногда он хочет выйти на улицу и купить себе чертов капучино без бешеной толпы за плечами, просто как обычный человек.

В этот раз у него трехдневный перерыв; Найл и Зейн уехали домой, Лиам проводит время с Даниель, и только Гарри остался в Лондоне. Холмс-Чапел по-прежнему осаждают фанаты каждый раз, когда в свободное от тура время, Гарри приезжает домой, и это кажется чертовски несправедливым по отношению к его родителям или их соседям.

Поэтому сегодня время очередного приключения до еще одной кофейни. Гарри берет с собой несколько маркеров Sharpe, потому что он знает, чем обычно заканчиваются его приключения.

Через задний выход выходить намного легче; но толпа перед домом обычно намного значительнее на время его небольших отпусков, и они не ищут легких путей, окружая его дом, поэтому Гарри убедился, что лучше время от времени выходить через парадную дверь и раздать пару автографов, чем давать им повод разузнать о слишком многом.

Кофейня, в которую он отправляется сегодня, находится неподалеку, но она была почти в конце его списка из-за плохих отзывов на Yelp; видимо, персонал в этой кофейне немного не в себе. Гарри не возражает, учитывая все обстоятельства; ему это знакомо так же, как ощущение покачивания в автобусе, когда он спит.

Гарри не сразу находит кофейню, и он рад, что надел свою шапку и очки, когда люди оборачиваются ему в след перед толпой у Вэст-Энда. Вход обнаруживается в переулке, а не на главной улице, что объясняет некоторые из плохих отзывов. Тем не менее, Гарри это не особо беспокоит; меньшее количество пешеходов на этой улице выигрывают ему дополнительные десять минут минут на то, чтобы выйти в мир без охранника за спиной.

— Хей, приятель! — паренек за кассой ухмыляется, смотря на него. На его красных джинсах мука, а на милом свитере художественные дырки. — Хочешь чаю?

— Латте, — говорит Гарри. — Пожалуйста.

Здесь больше никого нет, что, возможно, означает плохой кофе, но это дает Гарри больше шансов то, чтобы остаться здесь подольше. По крайней мере, паренек, кажется, не знает кто он.

Милый мальчик — лучше не думать о нем так, возможно, он старше Гарри — одобрительно кивает и указывает на витрину с выпечкой:

— Давай, попробуй что-нибудь, не разочаруешься, мы лучшие во всем городе.

Гарри борется с желанием обвести тусклое местечко своим острым взглядом.

— Тогда ту булочку. — Он указывает на масляные булки на ближайшей к нему стороне витрины.

— С джемом и сливками? — Парень уже подготавливает все за стойкой, рассеянно включая кофе-машину и открывая заднюю дверцу витрины ногой.

— Да, спасибо, — соглашается Гарри. Он не может перестать смотреть на этого парня за работой, он выглядит как гиперактивный щеночек. 

— У вас тут тихо сегодня.

Парень пожимает плечами.

— Сейчас половина первого во вторник. Видел бы ты нас около девяти, офисные воротники везде, куда не взглянешь. И к вечеру набирается неплохая толпа. 

Гарри должен просто забрать свою еду и сесть, он не должен разговаривать с этим парнем, но выходить из квартиры чтобы посидеть в кофейне в компании самого себя звучит глупо.

— Значит, ты долго здесь работаешь?

Парень ухмыляется еще шире, Гарри даже не подозревал что такое возможно.

— Я почти владею этим местечком сейчас. – Это просто хвастовство, но это милое хвастовство. Это заставляет Гарри неосознанно приподнять уголки губ, как ответ на гордость в голосе парня.

— Здорово, — говорит Гарри и платит за кофе и булочку, – у вас, эм, нет банки для чаевых? – Ему неловко об этом спрашивать, но ему кажется грубым просто забрать сдачу, даже не упомянув чаевые. Кроме того, оставлять смехотворно большие чаевые является одной из любимых вещей Гарри теперь, когда его банковский счет не помещается на обычном чеке.

Парень снова улыбается — не то чтобы он когда-то переставал — и достает абсолютно нелепую банку в форме рыбы из под кассы.

— Владелец ненавидит ее, но я думаю что она придает декору изюминку, как считаешь?

Гарри смеется, засовывая в банку мелочь и одну помятую купюру.

— Абсолютно согласен, ты мог бы использовать это как главную тему.

— Нам нужно встряхнуть это местечко. — Соглашается парень, кивая. — Здесь даже нет нормальных окон! Нужно осветить его, честно. Я удивлен, что люди не засыпают здесь, полностью декофеинизированные. Мы могли бы просто повесить немного ламп в ряд, возможно картины в желтых тонах и пару гирлянд из маленьких желтых чили, понимаешь о чем я?

Гарри не понимает, он уверен в том что этот парень не остановится ни перед чем, поэтому он просто опирается на стойку бедром и пьет свой латте.

— Или мы могли бы сделать по-другому, да, превратить это место в целую чайную комнату с, эм, как бы.. чаем, – парень прикусывает свою губу, — я имею в виду, есть же только один тип такой комнаты. Видимо.

Гарри не может ничего с собой поделать и смеется над смущающимся парнем.

— Я не имею ни малейшего понятия, о чем ты. — Говорит он с настолько невозмутимым видом, насколько это возможно.

— Точно. Точно, ага. Так на чем я остановился?

— Ты рассказывал мне о декоре как в чайной комнате, — подсказывает Гарри, заканчивая свою булочку.

 

——

 

За тот час, что Гарри проводит говоря с тем парнем — Луи — никто не появляется в кофейне. Твиттер не знает, что он вообще покидал свою квартиру.

Это занимает всю прогулку до дома Гарри, чтобы понять, что он может вернуться в кофейню завтра. Он весело свистит, поднимаясь на свой этаж.

 

——

 

Гарри идет гулять со своими друзьями тем же вечером; он рад, что так много из его старых одноклассников отправились к ярким огням Лондона чтобы учиться или найти работу получше. Все они обычно заняты днем, но он может повеселиться с ними ночью.

Он ничего не может поделать с фанатками в клубе, конечно, но он взял с собой Сэла, одного из охранников его лейбла. Сэл нравится Гарри больше всех, потому что Сэл никогда не докучает ему, если нет ничего важного или действительно опасного. Это обратная сторона медали; он бы не назвал следящих за ним двенадцатилетних девочек опасными. 

Его подруга Лила пробирается через толпу, чтобы встать ближе к Гарри.

— И когда ты оставляешь нас опять? — Лила одна из его лучших друзей; они хотели поступить в университет вместе, но вместо этого она сейчас там без него, а он — ну, что ж — он Гарри Стайлс из Hang Twenty, любимчик таблоидов.

— Два дня. — Он кричит ей в ответ. – Австралия!

— Значит будешь заниматься серфингом? Отдаешь должное названию группы?* – она улыбается ему и тыкает локтем в ребра, пока он не обнимает ее за талию.

— Не я выбрал это название. — Гарри возражает в миллионный раз. – Его выбрал Лиам. – Лила просто ухмыляется и прижимает его ближе.

— Два дня.. — Произносит задумчиво она. – Ты свободен завтра?

Гарри поджимает губы, пытаясь не вытянуть их в самодовольной улыбке. Он знает к чему она ведет.

— Никаких планов. У тебя?

— Никаких пар с утра. Я могу лечь настолько поздно, насколько захочу. – она смеется, и Гарри хочет присоединиться к ней, потому что они всегда понимали друг друга с полуслова.

— Отлично, все взяла? — Говорит он и прощается с остальными.

— Я готова. — Она отвечает, и Гарри зовет Сэла, чтобы пробраться к выходу.

 

——

 

Когда Гарри просыпается, на часах почти два часа дня, а к его лбу приклеен стикер.

 _”Спасибо, любимый. Повеселись в Австралии!! хх”_ и дорисованная улыбка под восклицательными знаками.

Именно поэтому он любит Лилу; их мнения о сексе абсолютно совпадают. Он отправит ответ чуть позже, если вспомнит.

Гарри все еще немного мутит после вчерашнего, он разминает свою шею, заходя в душ. Ему хочется кофе, чего-нибудь милого и сладкого. И он на самом деле может пойти в ту кофейню, где он был вчера. Возможно, его выследят сегодня, и ему придется сменить ее на следующую в списке. Но когда он одет, он буквально рвется на улицу, чтобы съесть еще одну булочку или возможно кусок кофейного торта.

Луи снова за стойкой, когда Гарри входит, и кофейня пуста как и вчера.

— Гарри! – Зовет Луи, это звучит немного нелепо, но тем не менее заставляет Гарри смеяться.

— Я начинаю думать, что ты издеваешься, говоря о тех утренних толпах. — Говорит Гарри.

— О, да, это настоящий хаос, все толкаются и пытаются пробраться вперед. — Настаивает Луи. – Тебе точно не хочется быть здесь, когда сосиски в тесте заканчиваются, скажу я тебе. Латте?

— Легкий и сладкий сегодня. Получается, тут пусто только после обеда?

Луи кивает.

— Владелец не хочет закрывать кофейню в это время, но эта смена сводит меня с ума, вот что. Никаких окон, никаких посетителей, только куча видео на ютубе, которые ты можешь посмотреть прежде чем тебе захочется умереть от передозировки кексами. — Гарри смеется, смотря на кексы. Они выглядят как отличный способ самоубийства, на самом деле. – Но сейчас у меня есть ты, чтобы развлечься, — говорит Луи вопросительным тоном.  
— Конечно, — Гарри подтягивает к себе кресло, – так видео на ютубе, значит?

— Хорошо, возможно, я могу стерпеть еще немного. Я немного зависим, если честно. Загружаю и свои, время от времени. Ты, эм, хочешь взглянуть?

Это может быть очень, очень скучно или очень неловко, но Гарри не обязательно сюда возвращаться, если это случится.

— Конечно. Порази меня.

— Не знаю насчет этого, — Луи вытаскивает открытый ноутбук из под стойки, начинает печатать и щелкать. — Окей, вот, оно новое. Мой друг Джеймс немного играет на гитаре, и мы подумали что могли бы сделать что-нибудь вместе. — Видео начинается до того как Луи разворачивает ноутбук, чтобы Гарри смог увидеть. 

Гарри не знает чего он ожидал, но он точно не ожидал этого, не песни. Возможно небольшая сценка, комедийный отрывок. Но это Луи, поющий одну из песен Beach Boys в камеру, пока его друг играет на гитаре за кадром.

Это мило. Луи не идеален, возможно даже не обучен, но в нем есть что-то. Что-то необъяснимое, харизма, наверное. Эффектность. Гарри знает многих парней, которые неплохо поют, но немногие из них захотели бы выложить это в интернет, чтобы все смогли увидеть. Немногие из них смогли бы так смотреть в камеру как Луи. Он улыбается в экран, даже не замечая этого, и когда песня заканчивается, он поднимает глаза на Луи, который улыбается ему, потирая шею ладонью.

— Есть еще, — Луи не дает Гарри и шанса сказать что-нибудь, — есть еще одно офигенное видео, я нашел его недавно, это гавкающий кот, ты видел его? Ты должен его увидеть, это нечто, только подожди.

— Гавкающий кот? – Гарри хочет сказать что-нибудь, хочет сказать что он был хорош, но Луи не хочет комплиментов. — Звучит неплохо, я хочу на это посмотреть. 

— Пожалуйста, сладкий. — говорит Луи и поворачивает ноутбук к Гарри.

 

——

 

На третий день, Гарри приходит в кофейню в полдень. Ему нужно собраться вечером, и Найл и Лим возвращаются и обязательно захотят повеселиться. Это все еще глупо – включать в свое расписание окно из пяти часов, чтобы потратить их на посещение кофейни, но ему все равно. Он бодрствует и он хочет кофе.

Это единственное объяснение его поведения.

— Принц Гарри! – говорит Луи в этот раз, и Гарри притворно вздрагивает.

— Я не из нацистских передач. И не из королевских, если на то пошло.

— Тогда просто Гарри. – Соглашается Луи. — Латте для мистера Гарри?

— Ага, и булочку, пожалуйста.

Луи начинает свое обычное дело, кофе-машина живо гудит.

— Знаешь, ты скоро меня избалуешь, если так продолжится. Все эти скучные смены становятся достаточно веселыми.

Гарри улыбается и тут же спохватывается.

— На самом деле, я покидаю тебя на месяц. Лечу завтра утром.

— Это плохо. — Луи отворачивается к машине. — Работа или развлечение?

— Работа, — говорит Гарри, — но, я думаю, это будет весело.

— Здорово, если так. — Соглашается Луи. — Мне нравится эта работа, но есть другая работа, которая действительно мое призвание.

Гарри берет предложенную чашку.

— У тебя есть другая работа?

— Ну, я называю это работой, но это мое увлечение. За которое мне когда-нибудь будут платить. Или, эм, наймут. Я пытаюсь устроиться в театр. Переехал из Донкастера для этого, после того как завалил экзамены. — Он гордо улыбается, и Гарри не может устоять, улыбаясь в свой латте.

— Вэст-Энд это отличное место для этого. — Его школьный учитель драмы начинал там.

— Ага, я скоро получу роль там, я уверен. Мой друг Джеймс играет этим летом. Они репетируют сейчас, и я почти его не вижу.

Гарри может представить Луи на сцене. Легко. Он бы притянул взгляды каждого в зале даже будь он в хоре, в Луи есть искра.

— Я схожу посмотреть на твои игру, когда ты получишь роль. Ты будешь звездой.

— Спасибо, чувак. — Улыбка на лице Луи, кажется, может осветить всю кофейню. — Я дам тебе знать, когда получу что-нибудь. В твой следующий визит. В любом случае, не думаю, что это будет в этом месяце.

— Что ж, — Гарри действительно не должен этого делать, — если все-таки случится, можешь написать на мою электронную почту, как тебе? – На нем солнечные очки, как всегда, и Луи протягивает ему клочок бумаги. Это не его основная почта, но это одна из тех что у него есть, та, на которой он увидит почту как только Луи ему напишет, если он напишет.

— Если тебе станет скучно вечером, то можешь написать мне. Мое расписание будет достаточно плотным, но я точно прочитаю.

— Письма в пустоту, как поэтично. Мне нравится. – Луи засовывает бумажку с адресом в карман джинс.

— Видео в пустоту, я бы сказал. – Гарри кажется, что он уже знает на что будут похожи письма от Луи.

— Только самые лучшие. — Обещает Луи и занимает свое место в его сердце.

 

——

 

Австралия ошеломляюще красива. Гарри не фотограф, но он не может перестать фотографировать пейзаж каждый раз, когда они едут из города в город. Он делает пару снимков Найла и Лиама, отдыхающих в автобусе или гримерке, или корчащих друг другу рожицы, чтобы скоротать время.

Интервьюеры здесь совершенно другого сорта — Гарри был на интервью у Sugarscape, если это о чем-то говорит.

— Эм, да, я обрезан. — Подтверждает он.

— О, да, — ехидно произносит женщина, — мы все видели эти фото, правда, дамы?

— На них определенно не я. — Отвечает Гарри, но он знает, что никто не купится на его отрицание. Ну, и это все равно плюс к его имиджу.

— Ну-ну, — она самодовольно улыбается, изящно закинув ногу на ногу, — тогда расскажи нам, что же между тобой и той прекрасной девушкой, с которой ты выходил из клуба на прошлой неделе?

— Лила просто моя подруга, — на этот раз он действительно имеет это в виду, пусть это и не тот ответ, который все ожидают услышать.

— Подруга, которую сфотографировали, входящей в твою квартиру?

— Не знаю, что тут можно возразить, — Гарри пожимает плечами, — она моя хорошая подруга еще со времен школы.

Интервьюер колеблется и идет дальше, но Гарри подозревает, что он услышит эту порцию вопросов снова. И снова, и снова.

 

Хотя, возможно, не ту часть про обрезание.

 

——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Hang Twenty можно перевести, как "зависшие в двадцати". Hang - это висеть/зависать, а twenty - двадцать, а в данном контексте идет речь о возрасте. Т.е. застрявшие в своих двадцати годах. А "отдавать должное названию группы", по сути, связано с тем, что в Австралии каждый 20-ти летний парень занимается серфингом. Вот так все просто.


	2. Chapter 2

——— 

_Привет, Хаз,_

_Это я, Луи из Fine Roasts! Я все еще не получил роль, прости, но я подумал, что неплохо было бы написать, если ты не против. (Конечно, ты не против, потому что я потрясающий собеседник, и ты уже скучаешь по мне, да?)_

_Дождь здесь не прекращается с тех пор, как ты уехал. Я думаю, это от части твоя вина, ведь ты забрал всю хорошую погоду с собой в страну Оз. Полагаю, у них и без тебя всегда была хорошая погода, но все же. Ты уехал и все это время, мы не видели солнца, чувак!_

_Надеюсь, все уладится. Вот видео, где кошка играет в «Найди Даму». Не за что._

_Луи хх  
_

Гарри перечитывает письмо три раза. Он должен готовиться к следующему интервью, но увлекательнее, чем упражнения для рта и прочего. Луи такой Луи, даже в письме.

— Что читаешь, Гарри? — Найл появляется рядом с ним в большом кресле, которое доходит до половины бедра Гарри.

— Ээ.. Пришло сообщение от друга по электронной почте, — говорит Гарри и отодвигает телефон, как можно дальше от Найла.

— Так ты и Лила.. — Найл начинает, но Гарри бьет его по бедру. — Эй, я просто хочу, чтобы ты нашел кого-нибудь.

Гарри знает, что его друг делает; Найл безнадежный романтик, но никогда в этом не признается, и по какой-то неизвестной причине весь его романтизм сосредоточен на поиске пары для Гарри.

— Лила не та единственная, — говорит он, но тут же поправляет себя. — Не то чтобы у меня есть кто-то другой, просто она не та, кто мне нужен.

Зейн кивает с другого конца комнаты. 

— Есть так много потенциальных «тех единственных», — говорит он, — Особенно та девушка, которую мы видели в перерыве между последними интервью. Как ее звали? Она была хорошенькой.

— Алли, — Гарри отвечает, — И нет, у нее есть бойфренд.

Зейн качает головой. 

— Хм. У нее есть сестра? Она действительно была хороша, я бы хотел узнать ее _получше_ , — Он наклоняет голову назад, наигранно-мечтательно закрывая при этом глаза. Гарри смеется и бросает в него подушку.

— У меня есть друг, который определенно понравился бы тебе, он учится в Глазго. Готов поспорить, что вы поладите.

Гарри автоматически оглядывается на Пола. 

— Знаешь... я не думаю, что им понравится эта идея.

Найл игнорирует его. Найл хорош в игнорировании тех частей действительности, которые ему не по душе.

— Я слышал, что он отлично целуется. Раньше он был в группе, так что вам будет о чем поговорить. Я.. — он вылавливает телефон из кармана, и его локоть пролетает в очень опасной близости от лица Гарри. — Я сохранил фотографию, кажется. Он подходит тебе, и я более чем уверен, что он тебе понравится.

— Понравится кто? — спрашивает Лиам, заходя в комнату. Лиам держится за свой телефон, как за спасательный круг, и Гарри знает, что тот только что поговорил с Даниель. Гарри любит то, насколько Лиам обожает ее; это напоминает о его маме и отчиме. 

— Это Джек, мой друг, — говорит Найл. — Видишь? 

Он разворачивает экран телефона в сторону Лиама, и тот одобрительно кивает головой. 

— Он кажется хорошим парнем, — он соглашается. — Но…

— Я знаю, — прерывает его Гарри. Он не хочет слышать это еще снова. — Я ни с чем не соглашался. Можешь приберечь лекцию для Найла. 

Лиам закусывает губу, занося руку, чтобы обнять Гарри за плечи. 

— Я не хочу читать тебе лекции, — говорит он. 

Гарри вздыхает.

— Я знаю. Все в порядке. Во всяком случае, я уверен, что у Найла еще есть огромное количество подружек, с которыми он может меня познакомить, а, Найл? 

Блондин начинает активно перелистывать фотографии на телефоне, в поисках идеальной компании для Гарри, а тот облокачивается на Лиама, стараясь не думать ни о чем. 

———

За два дня Гарри так и не нашел времени, чтобы ответить шатену. Он получает еще три письма от Луи за это время, одно из которых - просто ссылка на видео, где несколько подростков танцуют под Single Ladies. Оно заставляет Найла выплюнуть часть своего ланча, что можно назвать весьма впечатляющим показателем ответной реакции.

И он, наконец, сумел ответить парню, когда у них появился свободный вечер, будучи запертыми в отеле, благодаря некоторым чрезмерно активным фанатам. Гарри не чувствует себя готовым выйти на улицу для некой борьбы с ними, когда все пихаются и расталкивают друг друга ради одной фотографии. Даже, если бы он смог уговорить Пола пропихнуть его в эпицентр толпы. Так что они с ребятами просто прохлаждаются в комнате Найла. Они на самом деле даже не говорили, это тот случай, когда хочется просто посидеть в тишине вместе. Поэтому он достает телефон и печатает ответ. 

_Эй, Лу,_

_Прости за испорченную погоду, но я могу спихнуть всю вину на тебя, учитывая, что ты не по моему желанию живешь в Англии, где по определению дерьмовая погода. По крайней мере, это то, что каждый раз говорит мой приятель Найл, когда я начинаю жаловаться на нее. По видимому, погода в Ирландии великолепна все время, в чем я сомневаюсь. Так было чертовски дождливо и грязно, когда я приезжал туда во время школьных экскурсий._

_Мы собираемся на серфинг с парнями где-то на следующей неделе, мы дождаться не может, и да, отчасти это что-то вроде шутки о нашей работе. Никто из нас никогда не занимался этим, но я уверен, все будет не так плохо. Или мы будет в этом просто отвратительны, и от этого будет еще веселее. В любом случае, мы умираем от ожидания._

_Твои пропавшие без вести булочки, которые я так и не смог здесь найти, не идут в сравнение с тем, что за дрянь здесь продают. Я думаю, это не справедливо по отношению к Мельбурну, потому что в целом здесь замечательная выпечка, просто мы ее не нашли. С кофейнями все отлично, но честно говоря, не хватает странных шумов и еще более странных разговоров, в которые ты меня завлекал._

_Когда твое следующие прослушивание?_

_Гарри Хх  
_

Зейн включает телевизор как раз тогда, когда Гарри нажимает кнопку «отправить». Зеленоглазый приподнимается на локти, лежа на кровати и присоединяется к нему. По телевизору много знакомых передач, в основном, американские фильмы, и в конечном итоге, они останавливаются на сериале «Друзья», конечно, которое идет под сопровождение тихого храпа Найла, лежащего на головке дивана, на фоне. Гарри умиляется и нежно улыбается, смотря на Чендлера и Монику, когда его отвлекает телефонный сигнал, оповещающий о новом сообщении на электронной почте, и парень вытаскивает телефон из своего кармана. 

_Эй, слу-у-у-у-у-шай, владелец подписался на кучу ежедневных газет на этой неделе, чтобы клиентам было, что почитать, и твое лицо аж на всей первой странице the Sun! Видимо, ты знаменит или вроде того, представляешь? В любом случае, теперь до меня дошла твоя шутка про серфинг! Постарайся обходить акул стороной и остаться не съеденным одной из них, иначе будет довольно грустно. Как для меня, так и для любой другой 12-ти летней девочки Лондона._

_Лу_

Гарри отбрасывает телефон на кровать в раздражении. Луи был довольно безопасным. Глупая кофейня была его убежищем, находящимся за пределами реально жизни, где он был просто каким-то парнем. 

— Все хорошо? — Сонно спрашивает Зейн. 

— Ага, — говорит Гарри, но, вероятно, не очень убедительно. 

Он фокусирует взгляд обратно на глупые вопросы Моники. Луи может подождать еще пару дней. 

———

Серфинг довольно интересный. 

Лиам лучший из них, Найл довольно хорош, но только на Гарри свалилась необоснованно трудная доля в виде эпичных полетов с каждой волны. Его порядком утомило, как его сырую щеку скребет песок, затягиваемый обратно в голубую бездну, а ноги шаткие и отказываются балансировать на глупой доске. 

— Нам больше подойдет Hang Fifteen (п.п.: шутка про возраст.), — бормочет Гарри, проходя мимо Джоша, который прищуривается на секунду, прежде чем до него доходит смысл сказанного. 

— «Ten», я думаю, — говорит Джош. — Зейн даже не зашел в воду. 

— Может, даже меньше, чем десять, — говорит Гарри, оттягивая гидрокостюм от кожи, чтобы он мог укутаться в махровое полотенце и надеть плавки. — У меня единственного из группы были бы отрицательные оценки за это, наверное. 

Джош философски пожал плечами. 

— Ну, ты хорош в другом. И еще ты очаровательный ублюдок, так что никому, вероятно, никогда не будет дела до того, что ты дерьмов в серфинге. 

Гарри фыркает от смеха. Здесь куча папарацци, снимающих его, и Пол старается сдерживать их, но так или иначе, Гарри уверен, что сейчас выглядит неплохо. И он даже не против снимков. 

Но затем, он внезапно думает о том, что будет, если the Sun напишут статью о «Пляжных Шортиках Хаззы» или вроде того, и Луи увидит эти снимки. Из-за этой мысли появляется резкая необходимость сжать пальчики ног добела. 

— Ты же не собираешься от нас уходить, да? — Гарри спрашивает Джоша, пытаясь отвлечься. — Ты мог бы стать асом в этом, знаешь.

— Думаю, я все-таки придержусь барабанов, — говорит Джош и делает глубокий глоток из своей банки пива. — Во всяком случае, наблюдать, как другие занимаются серфингом весело. Лиам родился в Малибу или как? 

Гарри облокачивается на локти, чтобы понаблюдать за друзьями. Лиам плывет по-собачьи и заплыл уже так далеко, что больше напоминает пятнышко, чем человека. Гарри видит, как Лиам начинает по-детски плескаться с кем-то из парней в воде. 

— Хорошо, что он такой милый, — Гарри убил бы кареглазого уже давно, если тот не был бы таким очаровательным щеночком в остальное время.

— Это и будет написано на его надгробие, — Джош соглашается. — _«Хорошо, что он был таким милым, иначе мы бы все еще ненавидели его.»_ Засранец чертовски хорош во всем. 

Волна несла Лиама по направлению к ним почти до береговой линии, и как только он спрыгивает с доски, парень подхватывает ее и бежит к парням с рысиной походкой. 

— Ей, ребята! — говорит Лиам, веселый, как и всегда.

— Ты хорош в этом, — он стучит по доске Лиама. — Ты тренировался, пока мы не видели?

— Не знаю, мой скутер считается? — Лиам кладет доску рядом с Гарри и расправляет свое полотенце.

Гарри скучал по этому. И он уверен, что они должны взять его с ними в следующий тур. 

— М-м, — Гарри соглашается. — Отменная езда по коридорам стадиона, заставляющая работников отпрыгивать в стороны?

— Мы согласились кататься только по пустым! Хотя, некоторые из них такие большие, что мы спокойно можем развлекаться там, вероятно, никого даже и не встретив, — он поднимает лицо в солнцу, закрывая глаза. — Звучит неплохо. 

Гарри позволяет себе упасть на полотенце, закрыв лицо рукой. Солнце слепит яркими лучами, но это потрясающе, согревает каждую частичку. 

— Нам чертовски повезло, — лепечет он.

— Как будто я не знал, — говорит Лиам, и его голос полон благоговейного трепета.

—— 

От Луи не было слышно абсолютно ничего в течении двух дней. Не то чтобы Гарри это задело или что-то вроде. Очевидно, парня немного смутила вся эта ситуация с всемирноизвестным бой-бэндом. Возможно, Гарри следовало бы написать одну из шаблонных фраз, вроде «все в порядке?». 

Он аккуратно перекидывает телефон из одной руки в другую, обдумывая, следует ли ему открывать почту, когда Найл появляется в его комнате. 

— Эй, Хаз, — с энтузиазмом произносит парень, и Гарри роняет телефон, когда пытается выделить достаточное количество места для летящий по направлению к нему тушки Найла. 

— Я думал, ты ушел обчищать ближайшие рестораны?

Найл пожимает плечами. 

— Ты должен пойти со мной, — говорит он. — Ты сможешь пойти на вечеринку после этого. Парень с радио пообещал, что паста фетучини альфредо снесет тебе голову.

— Он сказал, что это снесло бы голову _тебе_ , — уточняет зеленоглазый. — Я думаю, он просто флиртовал с тобой, уже обдумывая, как придет сюда разодетый в глупый пиджак с розочкой, прикрепленной на кармашек. 

Найл слишком легок в общении, чтобы зацикливаться на такого рода насмешках. 

— До тех пор, пока он не пытается встать между мной и моим альфредо — я милый, так что неудивительно, — ехидничает блондин.

— Ты милый всегда. — Соглашается Стайлс. — Ладно, а теперь дай мне что-нибудь накинуть на себя.

Он поднимается с кровати и начинает рыться в чемодане, пытаясь найти что-нибудь подходящее.

Очевидно, они, как и всегда, не останутся обделенными вниманием папарацци; работники лейбла дали четкое представление о своих пожеланиях в его выборе одежды на выход. 

— Эй, — произносит Найл, за спиной, привлекая внимание. — Я нашел кое-кого, с кем ты мог бы развлечься. 

— Я уверен, что Джек отличный парень, — Гарри натягивает легкую толстовку с рукавами через голову. — Просто... Ты знаешь. 

— А еще он чертовски смешной, - убеждает его Найл. — Но нет, я о Ники — Веронике, если точнее. 

Гарри застегивает пару темно-синих и чертовски зауженных джинс. 

Мне действительно не интересно, Най. Нас практически не бывает дома. 

Мы бываем дома достаточно для Лиама и Даниэль. - Замечает блондин.

Он протягивает Гарри телефон, на экране которого появляется симпатичная девушка, мило сморщившая нос и показывающая язык для фото. 

— У нее есть акцент? — спрашивает Гарри. — Это может стать решающим моментом моего ответа, знаешь.

Найл подталкивает его двумя пальцами, а затем они выходят и движутся по направлению к ждущим их фитучине альфредо. 

—

Найл не идет в клуб, в то время, как Гарри и Зейн не задумываясь направляются туда. Здесь купить выпивку легче, чем в Америке, и Гарри пользуется этим во всю: пиво, несколько шотов и еще парочка непонятных разноцветных напитков, которые были явно крепче, чем то, что он выпил до этого. В одном из них был зонтик, и Гарри засовывает его в кудри, прежде чем снова направиться на танцпол. 

Кто-то забирает зонтик из его волос и вертит меж пальцев. И в нетрезвом уме Гарри возникает образ сначала Мэри Поппинс, а затем и Одри Хепберн. Зеленоглазый расплывается в пьяной, кокетливой ухмылке, выуживая свой зонтик из рук незнакомки, и аккуратно вставляет его в ее хвост.

— Потанцуешь со мной? — говорит он, и она подходит ближе, позволяя своим тонким пальцам обхватить бицепс парня. 

Гарри любит это ощущение свободы и уверенности. Ему нравится то, как ее руки обвивают его шею, когда он прижимается еще сильнее, и тихий женский смех, стелющий с ее губ, когда он кладет руку ей на спину. 

Музыка грохочет, и Стайлс знает, что люди смотрят на него, он его это не особо волнует. Она изгибается и трется об него, и он хочет, чтобы это продолжалось, наслаждаться плавными изгибами ее тела и водить по ним, пока она не начнет задыхаться. 

Он целует ее чуть выше уха и задерживается там, чтобы прошептать:

— Не хочешь вернуться в отель, чтобы узнать про меня чуть больше? 

Она снова смеется, низко и пошло. 

— Прости, рок звезда, но увы — говорит она, чуть склоняя голову. — Но я все еще готова танцевать с тобой столько, сколько ты хочешь.

— Договорились, — соглашается Гарри и приобнимает ее за талию, чтобы показать, что вовсе не обижается. 

Они танцуют, пока футболка Гарри напрочь не пропитывается потом. Перед тем как вернуться в отель, он целует девушку, желает ей спокойной ночи и заказывает последний напиток. Когда Гарри вваливается в мини-автобус, полусонный Зейн лежит на одном из сидений, не в состоянии выслушивать его задушевные беседы, поэтому вместо этого парень просто достает телефон и проверяет почту. Все еще ни звука от Луи.

Ну и замечательно.

_Эй Лу  
агаа я типа популярный. прости. ну не просгти но в общем прости что не сказл тебе проооосто нкогда не был на улицле бльше десяти менут не замечемным потомувто знаешль меня ловят папароцции но сейчас этого не случилост. И мне нралвилось хдить без охранника это было класспно но теперь я думаю это нетак._

_но все же я крто провел время._

_удачки во всем._

Гарри интересно, продал ли Луи историю какому-нибудь известному изданию. Он думает, что, вероятно, нет, но ему всегда говорили, что он слишком доверчив. Но все, что он знает, так это то, что кто-то из The Sun, наверняка, уже берет у Луи интервью. Луи скорее всего не слишком многого достиг, работая в кофнйне; его трудно судить за то, что он, возможно, слил все желтой прессе, он получит хорошие деньги за продажу истории для первых страниц. Возможно, Луи скажет, что он, не прекращая, влюбленным голосом говорил о какой-то загадочной девушке; это именно то, что хотят слышать заголовки. 

— Парни такие придурки, — бормочет Гарри, и Пол смотрит на него в зеркало заднего вида.

— Иногда, — он соглашается. — Не забудешь выпить таблетку Нурафена, а? И воду. Много воды.

— У меня не будет похмелья, — заплетающимся языком почти шепчет Стайлс, сворачиваясь калачиком на сиденье, коленями упираясь на дверь автомобиля. 

Пол качает головой. 

— Скажешь это своему будильнику в семь утра, — говорит охранник, а затем добавляет, — отличненько, будь готов к визгам фанатов через три, два, один…

——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Hang Fifteen — Зависшие в 15-ти (годах). Шутка о названии группы, если кто не понял. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Обычно ранний звонок будильника делает голову Гарри тяжелее на фут, но принятая во время таблетка Нурофена творит чудеса. 

— Как сходил в клуб? — спрашивает Найл. — Могу поспорить, все было не так потрясающе, как паста альфредо.

— Нет такой вещи, которую ты считал бы лучше, чем паста, — Гарри закатывает глаза. — Все было отлично. Зейн танцевал со всеми, кто попадал в его поле зрения. И та девушка, техник Сэнди, была там, знаешь…

— Дженис, — подсказывает ему Лиам. – Она милая, пару раз помогала мне с наушником. 

— Дженис, — повторяет Гарри. – Да, мы танцевали вместе, мне она понравилась. 

Найл поднимает бровь.

— Это значит, что я должен отменить свидание с Ники? 

У Гарри уходит полминуты, чтобы вспомнить, кто такая Ники. 

— Нет, — говорит он. — Не думаю, что Дженис нуждается в парне. 

— Ты тоже не нуждаешься в девушке, — говорит Лиам. И Гарри не может отрицать этого. После Х-Фактора не было смысла пытаться что-либо изменить. Hang Twenty — девушка Гарри, так было всегда. Все остальные лишь знакомые. 

Они должны дождаться, пока проверят исправность аппаратуры прежде, чем приступить к саунчеку.   
У Гарри вошло в привычку помогать работникам, перетаскивать оборудование, но несколько месяцев назад кто-то работников лейбла отвел его в сторону и сказал, что тот должен остановиться.

— Люди, которым ты помогаешь, лишаться работы, если ты поранишься. Понимаешь, к чему я веду? 

Так что теперь Гарри зависает в зеленой комнате с Найлом и Зейном без дела.

Они получают обед, довольно хорошие бутерброды, и Гарри берет себе один с курицей и овощами, когда достает телефон, чтобы провесить сообщения. Три непрочитанных, и все от Луи.

_Чувак, ты пьян или как? Стой, не отвечай, риторический вопрос. Очевидно, ты пьян. Я бы не стал возиться с твоей пьяной сентиментальностью, но раз ты уже написал. Ничего не должно меняться.  
_

А затем, спустя полчаса, он передумал:

_Я имею в виду, что-то изменилось, а об этом не знал? Я не хочу раздувать из этого большую проблему. Я не думаю, что слышал о тебе или о твоей группе, парень. Может быть, мои сестры что-то знают. Не уверен._

И через десять минут после этого сообщения:

_Подожди, ладно, возможно, я прочитал о тебе в Википедии, и слышал пару песен, потому что их все время крутят по радио. Вы, ребята, очень хороши, на самом деле. Мне кажется, что вы и сами об этом знаете. Но в любом случае, тебе не обязательно обсуждать это со мной, если ты не хочешь. У меня прослушивание во вторник, если бы ты был здесь, я бы все равно заставил тебя пробежаться со мной по моим репликам, рок-звезда ты или нет._

Гарри обнаруживает себя улыбающимся, с такой глупой, широкой ухмылкой на пол лица, уткнувшись в экран телефона. Он не может заставить себя прекратить это делать, поэтому ему остается просто накрыть ее ладонью. У него не так много времени, но он может попытаться сверхбыстро написать ответ. 

_Если часовые пояса мне позволят, то я могу послушать твои реплики по телефону, когда вернусь в отель в девять вечера. Сейчас здесь половина девятого утра, пока ты можешь решать примеры по алгебре. Если ты хорош в драме, я почти уверен, что ты просто ужасен в математике. Шучу! Во всяком случае, отправь мне свой номер и время твоего прослушивания. И сценарий, наверное._

_Абсолютно уверен, что ты хоть как получишь роль._

Гарри улыбается все утренние интервью, даже когда его спрашивают о Кэролайн. Он просто рад, что он не потерял одного из немногих друзей. 

——

_Я не встаю в 6 утра ни для кого, даже для для парней без футболок, греющихся в лучах солнца по утрам Но ты, наверное, хорошо меня подготовишь к следующему прослушиванию._

Пишет ему в ответ шатен и все же оставляет свой номер. Гарри записывает его в телефон и сохраняет как «Луи Луи». Наверное, ему стоит спросить у него и фамилию, раз уж Луи недавно узнал его. Спасибо, желтая пресса.

Гарри понимает, что сейчас ждет длительного отпуска с огромным нетерпением; большим, чем он ожидал. Он обожает свою работу, несмотря на все недостатки; он без ума от его туров, проводить яркие и громкие концерты, заставляющие толпы фанатов кричать. Ничего не сравниться с искорками обожания, блестящие в глазах девушек, ловящих каждое его слово; вечной суетой, когда ты не задерживаешься на одном месте ни секунды. Но также он ценит свои две недели отдыха дома. Он хочет увидеть маму, обнять сестер, увидеть своих школьных друзей; и, возможно, трахнуть Лилу пару раз. А еще он хочет поскорее поговорить с Луи в живую. 

И даже если он и думает о последнем больше остального (чисто теоретически), то однозначно не позволяет себе за держаться на этих мыслях на долго. Луи необычный. Гарри всегда любил новые знакомство с интересными людьми. Это достаточно волнительно. 

Лиам также сходит с ума в ожидании отдыха. Он тщательно пытается скрыть это, потому что это Лиам, но Гарри не может не замечать, как Лиам не задумываясь тратит большую часть свободного времени на разговоры по телефону с Даниэль или по несколько минут влюбленными глазами не отрываясь смотрит на её сообщения. Гарри надеется, что Пол был прав, насчет безлимитных сим-карт, которые они получили, иначе сумма потраченная Пейном на интернет и несколько часовые звонки проделает приличную такую брешь в его банковском счете.

— Если ты продолжишь сидеть скорежившись над телефоном, тебя когда-нибудь засосет в экран, и ты застрянешь в её электронной почте не меньше, чем на вечность, — ворчит Зейн, и Лиам толкает его с долей нежности в знак возмездия, все еще не отрываясь от своего гаджета. 

Это их последняя неделя, и поэтому они действую друг другу на нервы так же сильно, как любят друг друга. Гарри старается не возникать лишний раз, чтобы не провоцировать лишние ссоры. 

Его телефон издает характерный для новых сообщений звенящий звук, и Стайлс пытается отрыть его в заднем кармане, полном всякого ненужного барахла.

Гарри с улыбкой открывает новое сообщения, находя ссылку на видео танцевального ремикса чихания маленькой панды. Он отвечает Луи несколькими ссылками на акапела-каверы американских подростков на песни Леди Гаги и быстрый пунктик о том, насколько он жаждет потрясающие рыбу и чипсы из уютного местечка рядом с домом.

_Получишь в лучшем виде сразу же, как окажешься дома._

Письмо приходит меньше, чем через минут после письма зеленоглазого, и Стайлс чувствует, что ему крайне приятна мысль, что шатен проверяет почту сразу же, как только на нее приходит сообщение от парня. 

_Договорились. Вернусь в ночь на воскресенье. Могу зайти перед понедельником. Ты спасешь меня от нарушения биоритмов после нескольких перелетов. :)_

В этот раз он ждет ответа чуть дольше, и Гарри предполагает, что шатен уже спит или занят чем-нибудь.   
Он до сих пор не удосужился уточнить про разницу во времени. Но его телефон снова оживает, оповещая о сообщении раньше, чем они подъезжают к радиостанции: 

_Звучит круто, встретимся в Fine Roasts. Так и знал, что ты чертовски по этому скучал! Это место еще скучнее без тебя, чувак!_

Гарри засовывает свой телефон обратно к фантикам от жвачек и прочему, готовясь выйти к бушующей толпе. Он и впрямь скучал по этой маленькой кофейне. Это до нелепого смешно — он был там от силы три раза! Просто тогда была такой неожиданный наплыв папарацци и фанатов, когда они были везде, куда не посмотришь, а еще был Луи, с которым… он сблизился так быстро и подпустил на такое расстояние, на каком сейчас Лиам, Зейн и Найл. Так что, может быть, довольно разумно, что он хочет вернуться туда, как только самолет коснется колесами земли. Он не сделает этого, конечно; это было бы просто смешно. Но он действительно хочет этого. 

— Хорошо, парни, через секунду приготовить окунуться в безумие, — говорит Пол, открывая дверь, и крики увеличиваются в несколько раз. 

—— 

После прибытия в Лондон, Гарри просыпается в пять утра, валяется в постели, и как бы банально это не звучало, встречает восход солнца. Наслаждается запахом дома. Он составил огромный список дел, которые должен успеть сделать за отдых, и он более чем готов к каждому из них. 

К полудню, он полон рвения выполнить за думное, и первое из его дел — это ужин с Луи, но у него еще целая куча времени до этого. Остальные парни, скорее всего, уже благополучно попивают чай в кругу семьи, но Гарри поедет к себе домой только в конце недели. Все его друзья в Лондоне, вероятно, в школе или на работе, и он не особо настроен отсылать каждому сообщения, чтобы узнать кто из них свободен эти несколько часов.

Так что он уже собирается, чтобы пойти в кофейню. 

Это глупо, да, он и так увидит Луи вечером. Ему слишком не сидится на месте, чтобы оставаться в квартире, и у него есть место, где его никто не узнает, ну, никто, кроме Луи. Почему нет?

Луи внимательно уставился в одну точку, очевидно, от отсутствия какой-либо работы, что подтверждает правильность решения Стайлса. 

— Хазз! — говорит Луи, расплываясь в ухмылке от уха до уха. — Последний раз, когда я обнимал тебя при встречи, ты не был всемирно-известным исполнителем, знаешь, — он улыбается и раскрывает руки для объятия. Гарри целенаправленно игнорирует фразу и наклоняется через прилавок, чтобы обнять парня, зарываясь в его волосы. 

— Для тебя — да, это мне и нравилось, — утверждает Гарри, отстраняясь. — Прости, я должен был сказать.

— Конечно, нет, — Луи отмахивается. — Ты наш лучший звездный клиент. Могу только пообещать не прибивать твою фотографию в рамочке на стену или что-то в этом духе. 

— Спасибо, парень, — фыркает Гарри. — Мое лицо на половину стены подпортило бы атмосферу этой кофейни, знаешь, — шатен фыркает в ответ. 

— Не хочешь булочку? — спрашивает Луи. — Испек их сам, владелец дал мне пару уроков, пока тебя не было, — с долей гордости добавляет он.   
— Еще бы, — отвечает Гарри, получая свой латте и отодвигая стул, на которым он сидит всегда. — Так как успехи? 

Гарри чувствует себя довольно осведомленным обо всем, что происходит в мире, благодаря Луи и его письмам, разумеется, но за те сутки, что он летел, могло произойти что-нибудь, что он не слышал.

— Следующие прослушивание скоро начинается, — говорит Томлинсон. Он не получил роль на последнем. — У меня есть сценарий, не хочешь пройтись со мной по нему? 

Гарри улыбается. Хорошо быть дома. 

— —


End file.
